ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
September 2018
September 2018 During the month of September, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches and 2 League Cup fixtures. They ended the month 19th in the League, knocked out of the Carabao Cup and into the second round of the Checkatrade Trophy. League 2: MD6 Grimsby Town Post-match Interview "I think we can see why they have the best defensive record in the league! They were very organised and they made us work for our chances. I was very pleased with the team today. We tried a new formation and they took to it well. It's going to take some time, but I think we can build on this performance when we take on the Dons at Huish Park. But for now, we look to Crewe Alexander!" Checkatrade Trophy: RD1 Crewe Alexander Post-match Interview "It was a little nervy but we came through! No one really wants penalties and the fact that the first four were all missed! I'm chuffed for R. Seager, a Yeovil lad, scoring on his first start since his return. I've been wanting to get him into the team for a while now, so I am glad he took his opportunity well. I am very excited by both our first team and second team. I think we're going to surprise a few this season!" League 2: MD7 MK Dons Post-match Interview "Disappointed. That's what I feel right now. MK Dons are having a strong season so far, and their defensive prowess was telling here. But I don't think we gave a good account of ourselves at all today and we come away bitterly disappointed. Credit it to our defence though--the result could have been much worse had they not stood strong for 90 minutes." League 2: MD8 Newport County Post-match Interview "Another disappointing result for the boys. I have to take some responsibility, however, as I've introduced a new system which pushes them to their limits in technical ability and they're just not there yet. We're going to bounce back against Swindon. That much I am confident about." League 2: MD9 Swindon Town Post-match Interview "Exactly what the doctor ordered! I learned my lesson now. I was expecting these players to play at a level that just isn't expected at this level. Going back to 4-4-2 allowed us to sit deep and use the pace of our wingers and the physicality of our strikers. Chuffed for S. D'Almeida grabbing a brace too! That's what happens when you make late runs into the box, there's just no one prepared to step-up and mark them. Now we get ready for a huge game against Chelsea!" Caraboa Cup: RD3 Chelsea Post-match Interview "I am so, so proud of the team after that performance. I think for the most part, we were the much better team. We had them pinned back, hit the woodwork twice, scored the two goals. But in the end, the difference in the calibre of players was telling. Their first three goals were so effortless, so full of quality, that there was really nothing to be done about it. It was a great run, but I am sure that we'll be back just as strong next year. Shout-out to young Gabriel--he really made that right flank his own, and only narrowly missed out on the MOTM award to Higuian, who equalled his goal and assist, but was on the winning team. Frankly, I think they should have given it to G. Rogers but I don't get to make those calls." League 2: MD10 Stevenage Post-match Interview "Poor finishing cost us today. Hitting the woodwork four times crosses the line of bad luck and into the realm of... maybe they're doing this on purpose? Another great goal from Sessi was the perfect way to set the tempo of the match, but in the end, we just couldn't find that second. It's a shame. We're going to need to improve our finishing else we're going to be regretting more matches." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review "Not the best set of results, really. But results don't tell the whole story. The rejuvenation over the last three fixtures gives cause for optimism amongst the Yeovil faithful and we can hope for this energy to carry on into October. Our turn around in form is down to the midfield suddenly finding their legs and a better understanding of the tactics. For some reason, we started the month trying to play a possession-based style while set-up in a 4-4-2, which perhaps shows some tactical naivety on Sascha Krause's behalf. Then came the almost disastrous shift to a 4-2-3-1 which helped us control the games, but slowed the play down so much that teams just sat back and let us play in front of them. But finally, in MD9, things clicked. We went back to 4-4-2 and started playing with energy and intention and the performances followed. S. D'Almeida, in particular, stepped up, adding three goals in his last 2 matches. All of the defence, across both sets of teams, represented themselves very well. And although the 4-2 looks bad, it completely flatters Chelsea, who underestimated us by somehow playing a squad that wasn't even their third team. We're going to have to start climbing the table very soon if we hope to challenge for promotion, else a gap is going to start to open up. The fixtures keep coming thick and fast too, with the Checkatrade Tropy and FA cup still in the pipeline." YeoLaTengo Player of the Month "The candidates this month vary. First, R. Browne had a great month. Always the live wire and looked like he might have a future playing RS should he work on his finishing. S. D'Almeida really turned it around, working hard in defence and attack, with G. Rogers looking lively and grabbing his first goal for the club. S. D'Almeida and O. Sowunmi have both been nominated for EFL League 2 POTM Award. However, for us, it has to go to S. D'Almeida. If not for him, then we would be lamenting Yeovil's position more so. Right now, we're 19th but not that far away from 10th. Sassi had a huge impact in keeping us competitive, so for that, we owe him our thanks!" EFL League 2 Player of the Month Congratulations to S. D'Almeida for winning Player of the Month for September 2018!